Birthday
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Sedikit cerita di hari ulang tahun Akashi. / OOC, aneh. For Akashi birthday(12/20/2015)


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, cerita gak jelas, alur cepat-lambat

* * *

' _Cit cit cit_ ' Suara burung di luar mengganggu tidur sang calon penerus keluarga Akashi. Sedikit cahaya matahari menembus hordeng seakan menyapa dan mengajak orang yang masih malas bangun itu untuk segera membuka matanya.

"Ngh.." Akashi mengusap matanya dan mulai mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di atas kasur.

Menyingkap selimut, dia langsung turun dan menuju kamar mandi. Malas rasanya untuk ke sekolah dan mengawasi latihan tim basket intinya, tapi bila ia tidak datang, hal itu akan mencoret nama baik keluarga Akashi.

Mengumpulkan tenaga, ia mempercepat kegiatan mandinya, lalu segera memakai pakaian _training_ nya. Merapihkan sedikit rambut di depan kaca, memasang aura berwibawa, Akashi siap untuk memulai hari.

'Cklek' ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

'Jder! Clap! Clap!'

" _OTANJOUBI_ _OMEDETOU_ , SEIJUURO- _SAMA_!" para pelayan rumahnya berbaris rapih di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sedikit kaget, ia tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih,"

Para pelayan balas tersenyum. Satu dari mereka menghampirinya lalu sedikit menunduk, "Masaomi- _sama_ sudah menunggu di meja makan."

Tanpa meninggalkan senyum kecilnya Akashi mengangguk lalu segera menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou, otou-sama_." Akashi sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn." Ayahnya membalas dengan gumaman kecil.

Para pelayan yang sudah kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Akashi dan papanya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sebetulnya Akashi juga tidak terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkan ucapan dari papanya.

Papa Akashi yang lebih cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya berdiri, "Siapkan mobil untuk ke kantor." ucapnya pada salah satu pelayan. Dan pelayan tersebut langsung menuruti perintahnya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menepuk kecil pundak anaknya yang masih duduk, " _Otanjoubi omedetou_. Belajarlah lebih giat dan tunjukkan yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini."

Walau harapannya adalah harapan untuk keluarga, mendengar papanya mengucapkan selamat membuat Akashi merasa senang. "Terimakasih, _otou-sama_." ia tersenyum.

…

Akashi berjalan menuju _gym_ di sekolahnya. Melihat kertas laporan dari Momoi, tidak buruk juga peningkatan para rekan setimnya. Membuka _gym_ , ia disambut tatapan dari teman-temannya.

"Apa?" ia bertanya bingung.

Kise tersenyum lebar, "Akashi _cchi_! _Otanjoubi omedetou_!~" ia langsung memberi Akashi sebuah pelukan erat.

"Aka- _chin_ , _otanome_ ~" Murasakibara menghampiri Akashi.

Midorima mendekat, " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Akashi." katanya sambil menaikkan _frame_ kacamata.

Senang akan ucapan dari teman-temannya, Akashi lagi-lagi membuat sebuah senyum kecil, " _Arigatou, minna._ "

"Kita rayakan dengan Natal ya _ssu_!~" kata Kise yang sama sekali belum melepas pelukkannya.

Akashi mengendus geli, "Hm, kita rayakan di rumahku."

"YEY!" seru Kise senang.

Akashi melihat ke sekeliling, "Di mana Daiki?"

"Mungkin telat. Dia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali." Midorima menjawab.

" _Nee_ Aka- _chin_ ,"

Akashi menoleh pada Murasakibara, "Bisakah hari ini pulangnya tidak terlalu malam?" lanjutnya.

Mengendus geli lagi, "Baiklah, aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini."

"Yey, aku senang." Murasakibara berkata dengan raut wajah malas seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang, Murasakibara." Midorima berkomentar.

Raut Murasakibara terlihat sedikit tidak senang, "Mido- _chin_ tau apa tentangku? Mido- _chin_ tidak tahu _ekspresi_ ku saat senang."

"Tapi semua yang melihat raut wajahmu juga tahu kalau kau tidak senang sama sekali." Midorima membantah.

"Aku benci Mido- _chin_. Aku ingin menghancurkan Mido- _chin_."

" _Mou~_ Jangan bertengkar _ssu_!" Kise mencoba melerai mereka.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan teman-temannya. Ingin bertingkah tegas seperti biasanya pun Akashi tidak bisa, karena hari ini adalah hari yang _special_.

Sedang di tengah keributan, terdengar suara pintu _gym_ terbuka. " _Gomen_ aku telat!" Aomine masuk dengan sedikit terengah.

Ia menaruh barang bawaannya, "Jadi hari ini mau latihan sampai jam berapa?"

Kise membuka mulut, "A–!" dan langsung ditutup oleh Midorima. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh." bisiknya pada Kise.

Kise menyingkirkan tangan Midorima, "Tapi masa dia lupa Akashi _cchi_ ulang tahun?!" suaranya agak meninggi.

"Hmph. Aku tidak berpikir dia lupa, hanya biar Akashi yang mengingatkannya bila Akashi benar-benar ingin. Lihat, dia saja tidak kenapa-napa." Midorima melirik Akashi.

Kise mengikuti arah pandang Midorima, "Ugh. Terserah Shin _cchi_ deh." nadanya terdengar ngambek.

" _Minna_ , bisa mulai latihannya biar cepat selesai?" Murasakibara mengeluh malas.

"Hm, kita bisa mulai latihannya." kata Akashi.

"Oi! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku?!" nada Aomine terdengar agak kesal.

"Hah.." Akashi menghela nafas kecil. "Secepatnya Daiki,"

Ujung bibir Aomine terngkat senang, "Baiklah! Ayo cepat selesaikan latihan hari ini!"

…

Sore menjelang.

"Aka- _chin_ , boleh aku pulang sekarang?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan nada malas.

Akashi melihat jam, pukul empat. "Ya boleh. Aku sudah janji bukan kalau pulangnya tidak semalam biasanya?"

"Mmh.." Murasakibara langsung bergegas membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa terus dibiarkan seperti itu?" Kise berbisik pada Midorima di sebelahnya.

Midorima memasukkan botol minumnya, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka, Ryouta. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

"Iya deh _ssu_ …" Kise sedikit cemberut.

" _Minna_ , aku pulang duluan ya.." Murasakibara mengangkat tasnya.

"Ah, aku dan Shin _cchi_ juga duluan!" dengan sigap Kise langsung menarik tangan Midorima. " _Jya ssu!_ "

"Oi, lepas Ryouta!" nada Midorima agak menaik, "Ah, aku pulang duluan," katanya pada Aomine dan Akashi sebelum benar-benar hilang ditarik Kise.

Aomine terdiam, "Jadi?" ia menggantung kata-katanya.

Akashi menoleh, "Apa?"

"Pulang?" Aomine balik bertanya.

Akashi terdiam sebentar, "Tentu aku akan pulang," ia mengambil tasnya dan berlalu ke pintu _gym_. "Cepat Daiki, aku ingin mengunci pintunya."

"Ah, iya iya!" Aomine memasukkan barang-barangnya asal lalu segera keluar sebelum _gym_ sepenuhnya Akashi kunci.

…

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke rumah Akashi. Memang seperti ini biasanya, Aomine mengantar Akashi sampai rumah baru pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Akashi, Aomine pamit pulang, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu,"

"Hm." gumam Akashi datar.

Menatap punggung Aomine yang semakin menjauh, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Akashi menaruh tasnya di sebelah meja belajar. Melihat jam, ia putuskan untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, memberitahukan bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung bergegas ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Selesai makan ia putuskan untuk langsung belajar. Hah, ia merasa hari ini berlalu sangat cepat. Atau dia saja yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar melamun? Ah, Akashi bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tadi pagi.

Mengambil tas yang tadi ia pakai, ia melihat benda yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Dilihatnya ada sebuah surat di pojok benda itu, _**'Otanjoubi omedetou, Sei. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkannya dengan cara apa, kau tahu aku..uh..aku malu. Ah, pokoknya aku harap kau mau menerima hadiah dariku. Love you, Akashi Seijuuro. –Aomine Daiki–"**_ seperti itulah isi dari surat yang ada di pinggir benda tersebut.

Entah kenapa, membaca surat itu saja sudah membuat Akashi menahan senyum dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. Ayolah, sejak kapan Aomine menggunakan kata ' _love_ _you'_ Uh, kalau saja Aomine mengucapkannya secara langsung, Akashi tidak tahu akan semalu apa dia dan semerah apa wajahnya.

Perlahan, dibukanya kotak tersebut, "Kain?" gumamnya bingung.

Akashi menarik kain itu, 'sret–'

"..."

Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada kontak 'Daiki', _**'Berdoalah yang banyak sebelum aku membunuhmu besok.'**_ lalu Akashi langsung melempar kotak tersebut dan dengan cepat sikat gigi dan akhirnya tidur.

FIN

Alohaa~~ Saya kembali dengan _birthday_ fic untuk Sei! Yey! Maafkan saya bila alurnya terlalu cepat, jujur, ini saya ketik tanpa persiapan sebelumnya TvT Selain untuk ultah Sei, ini juga sekalian hadiah untuk ultah Narin-san~ Ini hadiahnya Narin-san, sudah saya kasih yaa /kedip /plak. Oh ya, untuk isi hadiahnya Daiki...kalian bisa anggep itu kain apa aja~ /author macam apa ini. Kalau niat saya buat lanjutannya saat Natal xD Tapi saya tidak janji soalnya saya mau Natalan juga~ /emang ada yang penasaran? /jleb. Ah udah deh, kalo makin lama ntar saya makin aneh TvT Yosh, makasih buat yang sudah bacaa~ Bye bye~


End file.
